


One-shots and Scenes

by witchofaiaia



Category: demon slayer - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, Whatever I want, or people suggest if at all, sfw, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofaiaia/pseuds/witchofaiaia
Summary: A series I may add to now and then for one of my fave demon slayer characters, all x reader (keeping it gender neutral unless people want it otherwise) will never be nsfw.
Relationships: Rengoku Kyoujurou/Reader, Sabito (Kimetsu no Yaiba)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short I thought of on the spot.

“Take my hands,” Kyojurou reached down kneeling on the lip of a deep scar in the Earth, where exposed roots hung like ribbons from the free-floating soil. As he spoke mist escaped his mouth and turned from a frosty white to a warm gold as it traveled past the lantern lit next to him. “Hurry, or we’ll miss the view.”  
(Y/N) took his hands in theirs, digging their heels into the soil so they could walk up the buff as they were being lifted up, making the ascension easier on the pillar. When they made it over the lip and onto the dry grass that covered the crest of the hill the two found themselves on. Their hike had brought them to the top of a hill that overlooked a sea of evergreens, swathed in a silky, pale lavender.  
Kyojurou blew out the lantern, the soft glow now a plume of gray smoke. He sat down, and patted the ground next to him. He looked up at the other slayer with a warm smile and shining, bright eyes, despite the fact that the sun had not yet risen and the light was out. Joining him, you both looked out at the horizon, waiting and watching for the sun to begin to rise over the slumbering forest.  
It was silent, every bird and insect was fast asleep. The wolves did not howl, there was no scattering of nervous rabbits or anxious chipmunks at the arrival of two humans. The only sound in nature were the breathing of the Earth. Humans, animals, and plants as one.  
His hand found (y/n)’s as the sun finally began to crest over the trees, a blinding yellow rising to cut through the dark blues and purples. The wispy clouds turned orange as the sun grew closer to them, the blues blending with the new warm pinks and golds that the flaming giant introduced on the new day. They looked at Kyojurou, now wrapped in the colors of the sunrise as they were wrapped in warm bundles, who seemed to glow before their eyes. He turned to face them, eyes sparkling, a smile curling their lips upward, as their pure, golden soul escaped from between his lips, “Isn’t it beautiful?”  
The glowing man was searching their eyes, (y/n) couldn’t answer him. Breathless, enamored. Their heart beating faster than usual in their chest.  
It was unspoken between them, the feelings that lingered and clung to the two. They both knew, but their work made it difficult to act. Their fates could be tomorrow or the next, untimely and gruesome. By the hand of the evil plague on their land, turned to ashes from the embers they once were. Today, they burned as bright as the sun that pulled apart the darkness of the night, but tomorrow was uncertain.  
It hurt. There was a slight pang, an echo in their chests. To hold back, but their judgement deemed it better this way.  
Finally finding their words, (y/n) spoke up, “Yes… It’s amazing.”  
The words left unsaid where how many more they wished to see with the other, and how they’d cherish this brief moment in their life. Their short life.


	2. Request: Sabito/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing Sabito and him courting the reader. Gender neutral of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be if Sabito survived the selection process. This is my first time writing for Sabito, I hope it's okay!

It was possible he had died, for the glimpses he caught with his bleary eyes through the brief moments of consciousness seemed surreal. Illuminated in pale yellow light an angel with gentle eyes who watched over him. Senses numb from pain and sleep he could still feel their touch on his forehead, where his most painful wounds were, and his hands. Cold clothes resting on his burning forehead, their cool touch seeming to draw out the fever.  
Had hours or days passed by him? Who had brought him inside, he was alone when the ambush occurred. Sabito wasn’t certain of much at the moment, but he knew he had been sleeping for longer than usual. He was stiff and sore, moving felt like a chore so he opted to remain as still as he could. When the door slid open he turned to see who was coming in, a lapse in memory made him believe it might be Giyuu or Makomo. A small part of him secretly hoped his dreamt-up guardian would be there.  
Carrying in a tray was someone his age with the same gentle eyes that had watched over him. They blinked when it hit them that he was awake and looking back at them.   
“Ah, how do you feel?” His guardian set down the tray as they kneeled next to him, their calm energy washing away any hesitations he held onto. The back of their hand felt his forehead, they hummed as they then began to inspect his healing injuries.   
He could have been honest: whined about how his bones had been replaced by lead, his head felt like it had been shredded into fine slices then pasted back together, and how his blood ran through his veins like lava. Each ache and pain seemed temporarily relieved by their touch, so soft and careful. They treated Sabito like glass, afraid to harm him more than the demons already had. He never recalled someone ever treating him like so.   
Their eyes looked into his own lavender ones, waiting patiently for his answer.   
“Better. Whatever you’ve done has worked wonders.” Sabito watched them, he wanted to ask them their name and find out who they were.   
A rosy blush crept from their cheeks to the tips of their ears, their eyes breaking contact to focus on cleaning and redressing his cuts and gashes. Their voice softened, “I’m glad to hear so…” As they worked to wash away the dried blood and securely bandage the wounds Sabito couldn’t help but be enamored by them. When they caught him staring they smiled, “You must be thirsty after resting for two days, and hungry as well. Allow me to fetch you something fresh.”  
For the rest of the day they spent it in his room together. Sabito had learned their name, and that they were a member of the Wisteria Family. (Y/N) had found him as they were walking in the early morning, lying bloodied on their usual path. They carried him back and watched over him without getting much rest for themselves.   
On the second day he was awake, or his fourth day in (y/n)’s care, he realized he was in love. They were so kind and soft, their demeanor so calming and healing, he had fallen before he even knew the rug was being taken out from under his feet. Without much thought he blurted out, “You should travel with me! I’ll keep you safe!” After realizing what he said he began to ramble, “Or- uh- Or! There’s an estate within the corps, and there they care for members who were injured during their missions! You could help out there, my sensei was a pillar he could write to-”  
Once again roses bloomed beneath their skin, a bright pink spreading across their cheeks, “It’s kind of you to believe I’d be capable of such a position within the corps, Sabito, but I don’t know if I’d be of worth to them. As for joining you…” Their smile was sad, their eyes still kind, but didn’t seem as bright this time. “You’re aware of the dangers that will pose to you, myself, and those you’ve sworn to protect.”  
They were right, Sabito knew this, about journeying together. He was convinced they’d be a great addition to the estate, but he couldn’t force them to take a path in their life they didn’t want. It would be unbecoming of him to control (y/n), especially when he wanted nothing more than for them to be who they were unconditionally.  
“Then… When I eventually have to leave and join the fight again, may I visit you?”  
(Y/N) nodded, “As often as you’d like.” They meant that truly, and wished he would.

-

Each time he found the time to see (y/n) he would go to them, no matter how far he had to travel to do so. On his way to see them he’d visit villages and cities on the way to try and find worthy gifts for them. It had been a year since he was first brought there gravely injured, now (y/n) would patiently wait for his visits. He would bring them flowers, candies, clothing, and sometimes jewelry.  
Their time together was never long, rarely going longer than two days, but they made use of such time efficiently. No matter what weight and pressure held him down from his path in life their affection would relieve the burdens he carried. Holding their hand was unreal in some ways, theirs was smaller, more dainty, and soft. His hand was calloused and scarred, rough to the touch. Sabito, though he prided himself on how he had the privilege and strength to protect innocent lives, secretly wished their world wasn’t threatened by monsters that lurked in the shadows like some kind of tall tale. To live a normal life where he didn’t have to love someone from afar, dreaming of their touch and their smile. He yearned to hold (y/n)’s hand everyday, protect them and hold them.   
He wondered if he had the choice between this dream world and his reality if he would truly choose some perfect world he imagined.  
“You’re so quiet today,” (y/n) brought their fingertips to his jawline and turned his head to face them. Their eyes searched his face, lingering at his eyes, searching for whatever ailed him. They looked at him with all the hope in the world in their eyes, they held within their heart all the adoration for him it could hold. Never once would they think of complaining about their distance, because they cherished and treasured every moment together. “Is there some way I can help you, my love?” They imagined a kiss or embrace, not prepared for what he was going to reply.  
“I want to marry you,” he adjusted himself so he was on one knee in front of them, “I want to close whatever distance is between us forever. I want to build a bridge, (y/n), my angel, so that no matter how physically far apart we are, we’re together.”  
They were shocked by the sudden proposal, a million and one thoughts racing through their mind. Would their parents allow it? Would he truly be happy being married to someone so far from him? What would either of them do if something were to happen to the other?  
“Please, I want to be yours, and yours alone.” His words and eyes pleaded with them, every atom that was woven into the fiber of his being desired what he said.  
(Y/N)’s heart nearly stopped altogether, his words turning them into a blushing, emotional mess. “Oh, yes!” How could they allow such sad thoughts potentially ruin such a joyous moment? Sabito tackled (y/n) and kissed them, cupping their face in his hands.  
“I can’t thank you enough, angel. You don’t know how much you’ve done for me.”  
“Sabito, I could say just the same.” Tears rolled down their cheeks, overwhelmed and overjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope it was okay and that I did some kind of service to Sabito and the prompt, though I think I got a bit carried away in my own thoughts and strayed off what the request was... sorry. I got lost in the sauce.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls if you like my writing or think I have potential make prompt suggestions it's rare I think of things


End file.
